Behind The Scenes of a Love Story: A Drabble Series
by TayMor
Summary: From the background of I Wish You Would Look at Me (check my profile and read and review if you haven't already!) comes a series of drabbles on the scenes you wished you got to see. Unseen scenes of the interaction between Sasuke, Hinata, Team 7 and other people in the story will be revealed! Requests for drabble scenes welcome. Different genres and characters inside...
1. Drabble 1 - 2

**Summary: From the background of I Wish You Would Look at Me comes a series of drabbles on the scenes you wished you got to see. Unseen scenes of the interaction between Sasuke, Hinata, Team 7 and other people in the story will be revealed! Requests for drabble scenes welcome. **

**OAN: So, I never expected people to like I Wish You Would Look at Me as much as they did! The story is coming to a close, but I wanted to keep a part of it alive, so I decided to do a drabble series. I will take requests for the scenes you wished you had been able to read. That said, here are the first few!**

* * *

**Drabble 1: First Glances – A Flash of White**

_When the wind rushes through your hair_

_It feels like freedom_

_When you roll with the punches and fly_

_It is redemption_

Sasuke sang the song without much conviction or emotion. He just wasn't feeling it. How could he, when Team 7's fan base was dwindling away? It was all his fault. Ever since he'd been put as lead singer over Kakashi, the fans had been slowly leaving. It stood to reason he would wreck this too. He'd wrecked his family, hadn't he? It was hard to sing about freedom and redemption when he was caged by his fear and his pain… locked in his own little world.

He stared out over the sea of black-clothed fans. It was depressing… like his own visit to a funeral every time he came on stage. He felt to put up his microphone and try something else. If only there was something to look forward to each day. He bowed his head over the microphone, his eyes sliding shut as he feigned emotion he didn't… couldn't feel. He opened his eyes again, looking back over the crowd as he sang, and it was then that he saw her.

She was like a pearl amongst a sea of stones. One star in the entire black sky. A patch of light in the blanket of darkness. She was that one fan dressed completely in white. She was beautiful, and she was somehow just what Sasuke needed. She was like an angel. Her wide eyes, he could see them from the stage, were a pale grey, and her hair a dark blue curtain that stopped at her waist. The only splash of colour was the bright red bow on her head.

Sasuke was captivated. She was an angel in the midst of all the black before him, calling his attention. If only he could get her to look at him. He sang the words of the song earnestly, hoping she would look his way. For a moment, she was the only one there with him. For a moment, she was all he saw, and then the song was over, and Naruto was pulling him away. Pulling him away and he was struggling to stay, struggling to see her for just a moment longer. He looked away for one second. For one second, he looked away, and when he looked back, she was gone. He needed to see her again. He needed her to see him.

* * *

**Drabble 2: Airborne Argument**

Fugaku shifted in the plane seat and sent a quick glance to his wife, Mikoto, who occupied the seat next to him. She looked like adrenaline was rushing through her system. She looked like she was moments away from freedom, and she was, in a way. Fugaku just wished it didn't have to be _this_ way.

"Mikoto, are you sure? Are you sure you want to do this? What about Sasuk-"

"Shh!" Mikoto whispered harshly. "I have to do this, okay? I have to!"

"But Mikoto, he is only _seven!" _Fugaku whispered back, just as harshly, glancing around nervously to check and see if anyone overheard them. Mikoto's eyes were flashing.

"Feel free to stay, Fugaku, just know that I am going. They held that position for me for seven years. I was supposed to be there seven years ago. I have lost seven year's time of research! Do you know how much time has been wasted? How far ahead in medical discovery I could have been? I could have been seven years closer to a breakthrough!" Mikoto hissed, her eyes narrowed. This was the side of his wife that had attracted him in the first place, and Fugaku was hard-pressed not to just agree with her.

"Mikoto, we should at least make some sort of arrangements…" Fugaku pressed.

"And let other people know we are leaving? They'll only try to make us stay. The Amegakure Hospital of Medical Research and Development told me I have to get there by Wednesday, which is the day after tomorrow, or they will cancel my invitation. I have to do this," Mikoto returned.

"But Mikoto, he is our son," Fugaku continued, picturing his son's wide, sad obsidian eyes staring up at him. He shuddered.

"Choose, Itachi. Just choose. Me, or him?" Mikoto said softly, resting a hand on his arm. She already knew the answer he would have.

"You, Mikoto, I choose you," Fugaku returned softly, a small smile on his lips. The guilt of leaving Sasuke behind would kill him, but he wanted to die next to Mikoto. It was his fault that Sasuke had even been born. He's been the one that begged her not to abort. He was the one. If not for him, they would not be leaving their seven year old child behind. He shouldn't blame Mikoto… it was his fault, and it always would be.

* * *

**Yeah, Yeah, I know... this is a reposting! But the new set should be up soonish!**


	2. Drabble 3 - 4

**Here are the next set... sorry I took so long!**

* * *

**Drabble 3: It's you!**

Hinata was at the supermarket.

That much was certain.

She couldn't concentrate on much else.

"Why are we in the cereal aisle again?" Sasuke asked, his warm breath whooshing over the shell of her ear. "This is the third time here... don't you like the ones we have already?" Hinata shivered a little at his closeness.

She couldn't live like this!

After her and Sasuke's reunion, the Team 7 member had been clingy, stuck at her hip, and hovering over her every movement... and the pathetic thing was that she _liked_ it. She liked the way his warmth always seemed to be at her arm and back. She liked the way his voice was always so _close _when he spoke. She liked that he always seemed to be within ten meters of her ever since they got back together.

Hinata blinked unseeingly at the rows of cereal boxes, trying to figure out what she was doing there. Sasuke shifted a little behind her, reaching a hand over her shoulder to lift a box off the shelf.

"What about this one, then? It has those fruit stuff that you like… Maybe if we put back the other one and take this one instead we can finally move to the meat section?"

Hinata blinked. If she went to the bathroom, he'd wait outside the door, and whenever she mentioned his perpetual presence to him, he would just level a blank stare at her and ask her what she was talking about... or tell her he had to make up for lost time.

All this Hinata did not mind at all... it was just... his presence was very disconcerting.

Very disconcerting.

Which was why she was back in the cereal aisle again. Seriously, the man had an air about him... or was it the way he looked at her? Whatever. It just made it hard to think. Hinata didn't know if she got anything done in the past week that they had been back together for this very reason. Her mind was always wandering to other things… concerning him… that she wanted to _do._

Household chores were a no go. Even though he helped, Hinata found herself increasingly distracted with his physique as he moved... argh!

"Um..." she mumbled absently, some four or five seconds after he had asked his question. "I..." She didn't remember what question he had asked in the first place. Because he was standing too close. This had to stop… or… or maybe keep going.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked, coming round to face her. He looked worried. "Is there a problem? You've been acting strangely lately. What's wrong?" She was strange? He was strange! How did he expect her thoughts to stay on track when he looked, smelled and sounded like he did… and with him staying so Kami-forsaken _close_ to her? Hinata felt her face heat almost uncomfortably. She felt herself grow dumb under his obsidian gaze, and sputtered helplessly before two words… the only two words that she could think at the moment… burst from her lips.

"I-It's you!"

* * *

**Drabble 4: The Ever Elusive Sleep**

Sleep. Finally, he could sleep. The twins were finally in bed, finally resting... the house was finally clean, and he could sleep. Kami knew he needed it.

The warmth of the mattress enveloped Fugaku as he sunk onto it with a sigh of sheer pleasure. Oh, it was the perfect softness... the perfect firmness... it was just perfect, and he was so very tired.

Thoughts ceased to form in Fugaku's mind as his eyes slid shut, and he relaxed completely, willing the mattress to take away, if only for a moment, the stress with his wife and second son. Yes, Sasuke was coming around! His singer son had finally spoken to him yesterday, even if it was only to ask when the twins would be back at his place.

But then there was Mikoto. She didn't even know that Sasuke was the one that had the kids and not the daycare centre, and it was a lovely thing that the woman at the daycare had been enough of a Team 7 fan to keep the secret hidden. Now his lovely wife seemed set on finding out where he was going so very often... and Fugaku couldn't tell her that he was going to see Sasuke... because frankly, he didn't want her to ruin it all. So for now it had to stay hidden.

But enough of that. Enough stress.

For now, sleep. Sleep, sleep, sleep. And now, he was drifting off... drifting away... and there was no consciousness. Almost no consciousness. There was something sticking into his side.

Fugaku brushed it away with his fingers, smiling a little as his head found that _perfect_ place in the pillows... but the thing he brushed away came back. Poking, poking. An annoyed rumble sounded in Fugaku's chest. What was that? And why was it back?

"'Tou-san." And there he had it. Aoi. One of Fugaku's eyes slid open and he peered at his youngest son... who was staring at him with solemn black eyes.

"Hmmm?" Fugaku tried, but the sound was a pathetic croak that screamed his exhaustion.

"I want to see Onii-san... please..." Fugaku nearly screamed in frustration. He'd asked Aoi and Akira before if they wanted to go see Sasuke - so he could sleep in peace - but when Akira had said " 'nother day, Otou-san", Aoi had seconded her a few seconds later.

"I asked you before if you wanted to go and you said another day, Aoi," Fugaku growled tiredly, his eyes sliding shut. Aoi blinked slowly, his small face serious. He poked Fugaku's cheek gently, but persistently, until the man pried his eyes open again.

"...'Tou-san... I want to see Sasuke-kun now..." Aoi stated, making intense eye contact with his father. Damn, but that child could stare. Fugaku blinked and blindly reached for his phone. He dialled Sasuke's number without even looking.

"Sasuke?" he asked when his son answered. "Come pick up Aoi."  
Twenty minutes later, Sasuke had come and gone, and Fugaku could finally sleep. He was almost there... blessed sleep at his fingertips... when the bed moved. What now? He opened an eye.

"'Tou-san... Where is Aoi-kun?"

Akira. Fugaku groaned.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, yall! (^_^)**


	3. Drabble 5 - 6

**Drabble 5: The Shadow**

Sasuke would not cry. There was no two ways about it. He was a big boy now. He was seven. He was lonely, but Otou-san and Okaa-san were not coming back, and Itachi-kun was gone to fight people since he was a really cool soldier. He could do this.  
Sasuke fought the sting of tears in his dark eyes and pulled his lower lip between his teeth. He was hungry, and there was no more food in the house. It was finished yesterday. Sasuke looked outside. It was getting dark.

His stomach growled. He should go and try and get something, but he didn't really remember the way to the supermarket, and he didn't know where Okaa-san kept the money. He eyed the darkening streets with trepidation. He didn't want to go out in the dark. What if someone tried to take him away? Then again, there wasn't really much to take him away from, since he was all alone now. He swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, angrily trying to get rid of the tears. 'Tachi-kun would be disappointed if he saw.

He hated nights the most. The shadows always seemed to move a little too much to be just shadows, and the big house made strange sounds now that it was empty except for him. As if to punctuate his thoughts, a suspicious sounding creak from upstairs made Sasuke shrink against the hall walls. What was that?

Sasuke's breathing and heartbeat accelerated as his dark eyes widened in fear. He reached for an umbrella, clutching the item to his frail chest with equally frail hands. He bit back a cry for his big brother… 'Tachi-kun wasn't here. It didn't make sense to call for him… but that didn't make the urge to scream for his protector any less urgent.

His curiosity won out as he stared fearfully at the stairs. He needed to go up there, if only to show himself that he shouldn't be scared of the creaks in the silence. He took the stairs one at a time, and very slowly, the umbrella clutched to his chest.

'It's nothing, Sasuke idiot… just more shadows,' he told his seven year-old self as he got to the top of the stairs. Just shadows. Another creak sounded, but when Sasuke looked in that direction, his worst fears at that point were fulfilled.

That.

Was.

Not.

A.

Shadow!

* * *

**Drabble 6: Stop Calling Me**

_Left behind the curtains of their eyes_  
_No one sees the people like us_  
_Made to rhyme to our own reason_  
_We sink into the pits of our despair.._.

Sasuke stumbled around the room, searching for his phone... which was ringing to a Team 7 The Unwanted album song.

_A song! A song for the Unwanted ones_  
_This is for the people like me_  
_I know that you feel like you can hardly breathe_  
_That you can end it all 'cuz no one sees anyway_

"Sasuke, pick up your damn phone," Sakura groused from the other corner of the room, where Itachi was staring her down. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm looking for it," he said simply, scooping his phone from under one of Naruto's shirts. "Hello?" he answered without bothering to check the caller ID.

"So, how are you these days?" Naruto. What the heck? The blonde was sitting with Kakashi a couple feet away, talking cheerfully to Sasuke over the phone. Sasuke's left eye twitched and he hung up.

"Naruto, you idiot..." he muttered, sliding his phone into his pocket and going back to sit down where he had left his lyrics book and pen. He had a couple more songs to get written out with the music etc to give to Tsunade to publish for the fans who wanted to play their songs. Sasuke sat back down, plugged his earphones into his phone and began listening to some songs of other artistes, like Not February by The Sound.

_It's not even Valentine's Day_

_Yet here I am_

_Left behind the curtains of their eyes_  
_No one sees the people like us_

Sasuke scowled as his phone began vibrating and Take a Breath began playing, interrupting the The Sound song... which he was planning to sing to Hinata soon by the way...

He checked the caller ID, and saw 'Uzumaki Naruto' as well as a grinning picture of Naruto emblazoned on the screen. The Uchiha deadpanned.

"You do know I can see your name on the caller ID, right?" he said, hating that a grin was tugging at the corners of his lips. Naruto scoffed.

"Whaaat? Naw... In any case, for all we know there could be ten... fifteen... a hundred other Uzumaki Narutos in the world," the blonde replied, laughing. "It's probably not even me."

"I saw you talking when I answered the last time..." Sasuke returned, sticking his pen between his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair. Across the room, Sakura looked over their way, only to have Itachi grab her chin and turn her face back in his direction. Sasuke grinned... his brother was so taken with the drummer... who he knew was capable of giving the older Uchiha male a run for his money …. which he happened to have a lot of.

"Me? Talking to you?" Naruto waved a limp hand in the air.

"Total coincidence," Kakashi and Naruto said simultaneously. Sasuke didn't trust them, what with Kakashi giving his happy eye and Naruto struggling not to laugh... but at the same time, a small kernel of doubt was planted within him. He shook his head, plugged his earphones back in, and continued writing.

_Left behind the curtains of their eyes_  
_No one sees the people like us_

Sasuke deadpanned. What the hell? Again? This time, there was 'Unknown Number' displayed on his screen. He answered.

"The last time I called, you didn't answer my que-" Sasuke hung up on Naruto, who burst out laughing.

"Naruto, dobe! If you call me one more time, I swear..." Sasuke threatened openly, not wanting to tie himself down to any particular method of punishment. The blonde gave him a convincing expression of innocence.

"Did you see my number come up on the screen? I don't think that was me," he went on, smiling. Sasuke scowled.

"I can identify your voice by now, Naruto," Sasuke said, blinking in a rather Aoi-like manner at Naruto.

"Can you really?" Naruto asked.

_Left behind the curtains of their eyes..._

Sasuke flung his pen, notebook and the lamp that was next to him in Naruto's direction.

"BAKA! STOP! CALLING! ME!"

* * *

**Review my lovelies!**


End file.
